Last night of the world
by Leelah
Summary: songfic. Es ist die Nacht vor dem entscheidenden Kampf und Draco und Ginny denken über ihre Vergangenheit nach und über die Zukunft, die es für die beiden vielleicht nicht geben wird.


**Disclaimer**: Draco und Ginny gehören der wunderbaren JK Rowling, der Song  
"last night of the world" stammt aus Miss Saigon und ist unbedingt  
hörenswert.

**Last night of the world  
**  
(Alain Boubil/Claude Michel Schoenberg/Richard Maltby, Jr.) , aus Miss  
SaigonDraco umarmte Ginny ganz fest. Das Cafe war fast leer nur von der Straße  
kam noch Lärm. Die Band begann ein langsames Lied zu spielen und Draco und  
Ginny tanzten langsam zu dem Song. Es würde ihre letzt Nacht sein. Es war  
keine Zeit in der Platz für Liebe war. Morgen würde der letzte Kampf gegen  
Voldemort stattfinden und Leben und Tod lagen nicht in ihrer Hand.

In a place that won't let us feel  
In a life where nothing seems real

Draco erinnerte sich an die rothaarige Frau, die bei Regen in ihn gelaufen  
war und nicht nur ihn, sondern auch sein Herz mit einem Lächeln zu Fall  
gebracht hatte.

I have found you

Ginny konnte sich noch genau an seine Augen erinnern, als er unter ihr auf  
der nassen Straße gelegen hatte. Und die angenehme Wärme, die von ihm  
ausgegangen war.

I have found you  
Doch dann der Schock. Er war Draco Malfoy! Ein Todesser! Für einen Todesser  
und ein Mitglied des Phönixordens gab es keine Liebe. Da war nur Platz für  
Haß.

In a world that's moving too fast  
In a world where nothing can last

Ginny fühlte eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterrinnen. Würde das das letzte  
Mal sein, das sie an seine Brust gelehnt hatte?

I will hold you

Draco strich Ginny übers Haar und drückte sie noch ein bisschen fester.  
Sollte das wirklich die letzte Stunde sein, die sie miteinander verbringen  
durften?

I will hold you Und das Tageslicht rückte unerbittlich näher. Würde diese Nacht doch nie zu  
Ende gehen! 

Our lives will change when tomorrow comes

Beide fühlten die herannahende Gefahr, den Kampf und das Leid, doch diese  
Minuten sollten nur ihnen gehören.

Tonight our hearts drown the distant drums  
and we have music all right  
tearing the night  
  
A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

Sollten sie zusammen durchbrennen? Irgendwohin wo keiner sie kannte, wo sie  
nichts außer sich selbst hatten? 

On the other side of the earth  
There's a place where life still has worth

Und er war bereit mit ihr bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen, um zu wissen,  
dass es ihr gut ging.

I will take you

Ginny wusste, dass sie ihm überallhin folgen würde, und wenn überallhin der  
Tod bedeuten würde.

I'll go with you

Sie würden die Welt noch einmal entdecken können ohne Vorurteile, ohne Leid  
und Verzweiflung. 

You won't believe all the things you'll see  
I know 'cause you'll see them all with me

Und zusammen würden sie auch gegen die schlimmste Dunkelheit ankommen  
können, zusammen würden sie stärker sein als alles was dieser Tag für sie  
bereithalten würde.

If we're together that's when  
we'll hear it again  
  
Doch diese Nacht war ihre und sie tanzten zur Musik.

A song  
played on a solo saxophone  
A crazy sound, a lonely sound  
A cry that tells us love goes on and on  
Played on a solo saxophone  
It's telling me  
to hold you tight  
and dance like it's the last night of the world

Doch es gab keinen Ausweg. Wenn die Nacht zuende war würde Haß die Liebe  
töten, würde die Liebe zweier Menschen nichts mehr zählen. Die Träume vom  
Glück würden ausgeträumt sein. 

Dreams  
they were all I ever knew  
Dreams  
you won't need when I'm through  
Anywhere  
we may be  
I will sing with you  
a song...

Ein letztes Mal drehten sie sich zur Musik. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen  
fielen unbarmherzig durchs Fenster und kündigten das Ende der Nacht an. 

A song played on a solo saxophone  
So stay with me  
and hold me tight  
and dance  
like it's the last night of the world

Die Musik verklang und ein Paar stand küssend auf der Tanzfläche während es  
immer heller wurde.

----------------  
**AN: **Das war meine erste Songfic, ich hoffe, das merkt man nicht zu stark.  
Bitte reviewt mir eure Meinung zu der fic.


End file.
